


Art for "I Know the Chancellor is a Good Man"

by patriciatepes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/M, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Art for rosestone's story, "I Know the Chancellor is a Good Man"





	Art for "I Know the Chancellor is a Good Man"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosestone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestone/gifts).

> Done for the wipbigbang 2019 challenge over on Livejournal.

Disclaimer: I don't own the images used. They were found in a Google search. Credit for Textures and Brushes can be found [here](https://patriciatepes.livejournal.com/61536.html).


End file.
